9-10ths of a monster
by negi8820
Summary: 9 monsters were released into the world. Can they find their place in it? or will they fall to the power held inside of them?
1. Chapter 1

"9/10ths of a monster"

**Chapter 1-1 "Into Society They Go"**

September 22, 1998 / Incineration Disposal Plant P-12A

"**HUNK**" otherwise known as "Grim Reaper HUNK" or "Mr. Death" was now waiting for the new Delta Team (now known as "**WOLFPACK**") that is part of the Umbrella Security Service (U.S.S.). Wolfpack was replacing the previous team that was wiped out aboard the Ecliptic Express. This new team was highly trained and better equipped in weaponry and equipment than the previous team. AS the elevator he was standing in continued to descend, he recalled all the members of "**WOLFPACK**" having read each of their files days ago and instantly remembered everything within the files.

Karena LesProux is an experienced operative who retired from the French Special Forces to concentrate on building a domestic life by raising a family of her very own. She eventually married, but her husband proved to be a violent man, although she tolerated his abusive nature for the sake of their children by relying on her training and discipline as a former soldier. However, she ultimately killed her spouse with her bare hands when he began abusing their children. After she was acquitted of murder by a sympathetic judge, LesProux tried to raise her children as a single mother, a task she proved incapable of carrying out. Despite her best efforts to assimilate into a civilian environment, LesProux's instincts as a soldier remained deeply embedded into her nature. Thus, she returned to work as a private contractor, selling her services as a mercenary to the highest bidder in order to provide for her children. LesProux was eventually recruited by the umbrella corporation to serve as the leader of the newly reconstituted U.S.S. Delta Team, Informally known as "**WOLFPACK**". Under the codename "**LUPO**," or "WOLF" in Italian, she serves as an expert in assault tactics and weapons use, as well as the team leader. Although she expects the same discipline and obedience from her teammates as she does her own children, her leadership style sustains an emotional bond between her and the rest of "**WOLFPACK**", leading them to affectionately dub her as "Wolf Mother."

Little is known about the operative known as "**VECTOR**"; his true name and origin remain a mystery. After becoming employed into the ranks of the U.S.S., "**VECTOR**" was sent to Rockfort Island where he honed his skills as a soldier. Having developed a highly lethal proficiency in martial artistry- especially knife combat – under several Japanese masters, **VECTOR**'s fighting prowess was ultimately noticed by "**HUNK**", which after a fight that ended in a draw personally trained Vector. Once his training was complete, "**VECTOR**" proved to be one of Umbrella's most effective assets who is only matched by his former mentor "**HUNK**". The company has seen that it would be more effective to utilize "**VECTOR**" in "WOLFPACK". Other than his proficiency in martial arts, the company has also seen fit to equip "**VECTOR**" with the latest state of the art stealth camouflage technology as well as technology that allows him mimic another person's appearance.

Prior to her service under the Umbrella Corporation, Michaela Schneider developed exceptional skills as a German medic, becoming an excellent healer with a keen interest in making the human body operates at maximum capacity. However, her extreme aptitude for medicine contrasts with her disregard for human life. Rather than placating her patients, she enjoyed causing them terror by detailing the exact amount of pain that they could expect to endure under her care. Her personal delight in a person's agony is further evident in the fact that she rarely ever resorts to anesthetics on her subjects. Following Schneider's discharge, the retired soldier made an unsuccessful attempt at reintegrating into society, her lack of concern for other people's well-being made her completely unsuitable to continue practicing medicine in a civilian role. However, Schneider's skills as a medic, combined with her lack of ethics or sentimentality, ultimately qualified her for employment in Umbrella's security service unit, under which she gained the codename **"BERTHA"**. In addition to her new affiliation with the Umbrella Corporation, "**BERTHA**" also sold her services to private contractors, utilizing her expertise as a professional torturer for hire. "**BERTHA**" is assigned as the medic of the team but is as effective as a torturer for "**WOLFPACK**". After much intensive research, she also holds a special gun that fires special darts that can increase one's speed or strength as well as heal.

Vladimir Bodrovski previously with the former Soviet Union's Security Services, (now codenamed "**SPECTRE**") was well suited to his role as an intelligence technician where his lack of any standout physical or social characteristics helped him to remain virtually invisible in any situation. His work brought him into contact with the seedier side of life, something he soon discovered he had an affinity for. He exploited his underworld network for his own gain, namely in blackmail that brought him into conflict with the authorities. As a result, "**SPECTRE**" had to flee Russia with investigators and authorities on his heels every step of the way. He found a home with the U.S.S, and his surveillance skills have regularly ensured that the corporation stays well informed and the team having the upper hand in combat situations. The company has equipped "**SPECTRE**" with Bio-thermal vision as well as Sonar vision. They have also given him the ability to detect different items as well as threats in his immediate area. This makes him invaluable when trying to find any hidden targets for "**WOLFPACK**".

Christine Yamata (codenamed "**FOUR** **EYES**") has been dedicated to science since she was a child. As a result, she did not develop the social skills needed to operate successfully later in life. She is detached from normal human emotions, seeing people as breeding grounds for her singular love: Virology. This particular branch of science is the sole reason that she is part of the U.S.S. Her motivation is that this is the best place for her to not only study some of the deadliest outbreaks in the world, but to experiment with some of Umbrella's very own cutting edge breakthroughs. She has no compunction when it comes to gathering and experimenting on live human subjects, and on many missions she has been discovered experimenting on the wounded, and often on captives. This has occasionally proven to be detrimental to the ongoing mission. However, her practical knowledge of virology use in the field. With her extensive knowledge in the field of virology, she has been able to create a hypno-gun thus allowing her to be able to control any virus of her knowledge thus making her a vital part of "**WOLFPACK**".

Hector Hivers, codenamed "**BELTWAY**" is the heavily built member of the U.S.S. He is an expert on explosive weapons; wearing equally heavy armor with a grenade belt across his waist, also having a prosthetic for a left leg. Originally, from Puerto Rico, "**BELTWAY**" discovered early in life that making people laugh was a good way to earn trust and friendship. As time went by, his practical jokes became more physical in nature, and often involved the complete humiliation of his target. When he discovered explosives could play a key role is his unique sense of humor, his future path became clear. The irresistible lure of military grade explosives saw him join the army and channel his tendencies into a career. However, he still had not learned restraint, resulting in a dishonorable discharge, which was just one-step away from a court marshal. "**BELTWAY**" lacks any sense of compassion and special talents were a perfect fit for the U.S.S. so long as he is kept on a short leash. "**BELTWAY**" is outfitted with incredibly durable blast armor as well as a large assortment of explosives thus making him the perfect demolition expert for "**WOLFPACK**".

"**HUNK**" shook his head as he continued waiting for the elevator to stop on the appropriate floor when he suddenly heard over communications from "**LUPO**" contacting him.

"Alpha Leader "**WOLFPACK**" is in position." She informed.

"Copy stand by." "**HUNK**" said as he draws his knife with his right hand.

The elevator reaches its destination and when the doors opens he sees two U.B.C.S. operatives. "**HUNK**" moves without any hesitation as he jabs his right elbow into the side of the soldier's head to his right, before quickly stabbing his blade into his chest of the soldier on his left thus killing the mercenary instantly. "**HUNK**" then knocks the previous soldier's gun away before moving behind him and grabbing his neck and twisting his neck thus killing him. "**HUNK**" then lets the body fall to the ground and slowly steps over the bodies while putting his knife away. "**HUNK**" readies his gun and makes his way over to a control panel. After inputted a code the large door opens revealing all of Wolfpack standing their waiting for him.

"You guys must be the new Delta Team, report?" said "**HUNK**" as he eyed the team before him

"My name is "**BERTHA**", ready to play."

"Call me "**FOUR** **EYES**", at your service."

"Names "**BELTWAY**", nice to meet ya Mr. Death."

""**VECTOR**" here, good to see you again sir."

""**SPECTRE**" here…all set."

"Call me "**LUPO**", Delta Team squad leader."

"Command I have rendezvoused with Delta Team," "**HUNK**" informed over communications.

"Understood. Now find Birkin and retrieve those samples, failure is not an option!" said U.S.S. Command

"Understood," "**HUNK**" said and motioned with his head to the team to go into the elevator "You heard him. Let's move." As they were heading down the elevator, "**HUNK**" began to brief the team on their objective and roles. "We're entering the lab of Dr. William Birkin, an Umbrella scientist attempting to sell classified samples of a weaponized virus strain to the U.S. Government."

"You mean Umbrella's T-Virus?" "**BERTHA**" asked.

"No. This new gene-altering compound Birkin developed is called the G-Virus. It is significantly more powerful and he is in possession of the only known samples. There is a detachment of Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (U.B.C.S.) on who will likely try to protect him. They are unaware of the operation and are considered expendable." Replied "**HUNK**"

"Aren't we on the same team? Couldn't we just pick up the phone and call?" said "**BELTWAY**"

"The U.B.C.S. are just mercenaries; they can bought. We can't assume their loyalty to the company." Said "**HUNK**"

"So what's the objective?" asked "**BELTWAY**"

"Intercept Birkin and secure the G-Virus." Replied "HUNK" as he flipped the safety off on his MP5 and the elevator doors opened up behind him.

"**HUNK**" leading "**WOLFPACK**" heads to the doors that would allow them entry into Birkin's lab. As they were heading toward the doors lights switch on, revealing a desk and the word Umbrella mounted on the wall with its famous red/white umbrella insignia with it. A female voice then welcomes them.

"Welcome to Umbrella!" it says aloud

"Alright weapons live…we're ready for action." "**HUNK**" said.

As "**WOLFPACK**" armed their weapons at the door. "**HUNK**" went on the side of the door to input the code that allows them to get in. "**LUPO**" and "**BELTWAY**" were on each side of the door with "**BERTHA**" standing behind "**LUPO**" while "**VECTOR**" and "**FOUR** EYES" stood before it aiming their machine guns ready to fire at a moments notice. "**HUNK**" then stood at the ready as the doors then parted open.

"Alright it's open. Let's go." Said "HUNK"

"**HUNK**", "**LUPO**", and "**BELTWAY**" entered first followed closely behind by "**VECTOR**", "**BERTHA**", and "**FOUR** **EYES**". "**WOLFPACK**" lead by "**HUNK**" aimed their weapons in different directions covering one another while entering the lab. As they did, they came upon tanks containing what looked to be Bio Organic Weapons or B.O.W's for short and most of them in the tanks were classified as Hunters.

"Ohhh they don't look nice." Said "**BERTHA**" as she stared at the monsters

"Awww they wanna come out and play." Said "**BELTWAY**"

"Pay attention you idiots. This is no time to be sightseeing." "**LUPO**" said in a scolding manner

They observed for a bit looking upon the Hunters with two of them wondering how they were created. However, they were unable to fully mobilize as U.B.C.S. forces got the drop on them by throwing a flash bang that Wolfpack heard hitting the floor downstairs. The enemy obviously sucked at throwing.

"Take cover!" "**HUNK**" said aloud to everyone. As he slid into cover with the others quickly falling in alongside him.

"**WOLFPACK**" and "**HUNK**" ducked down near the railing that had a small wall below the railing acting as a decent shield for the squad.

"Engage!" yelled out "**HUNK**" as he began to blind fire his MP5

At the same time, all of Wolfpack stood aiming their weapons upon the U.B.C.S. below. Given how they had the higher ground, "**WOLFPACK**" was easily able to kill off multiple members of the opposing force. Their gunfire came to a halt as the U.B.C.S. managed to hit "**BELTWAY**" taking multiple shots to the chest while the rest jumped back behind cover. "**BELTWAY**" only smirked, as his armor did not have a scratch on it, "**HUNK**" looked at "**VECTOR**" and tilted his head. "**VECTOR**" seeing his former mentors sign looks over their cover and sees several U.B.C.S. on the catwalks up ahead shooting in his direction of course.

""**VECTOR**" put away his own MP5 ringing it behind his back before grabbing one of "BELTWAY's" special timed explosives. Then right before "**HUNK's**" eyes "**VECTOR**" seemed to light up and light blue for a mere second and then from top to bottom he turned invisible. As "**WOLFPACK**" began to reengage the remaining U.B.C.S. below who were holding them back, "**VECTOR**" made his way over to the catwalk easily sneaking through everyone. As the U.B.C.S. are firing up upon "**HUNK**" and "**WOLFPACK**" one of them ducks behind cover on the catwalk to reload his weapon but didn't take notice of "**VECTOR**" at all who stepped up to the center of the catwalk. The U.B.C.S. operative turned back to fire at "**WOLFPACK**" and "**HUNK**" revealing himself over cover but did not get the chance to fire a single bullet as the catwalk then exploded. Through the smoke and falling debris you could make out the outline of "**VECTOR**" as he sailed through the air towards the ground. Landing in a roll and quickly taking out his knife "**VECTOR**" runs behind one of the soldiers taking aim whom suddenly feels "**VECTOR's**" arm wrap around his neck and slicing it. He then grabs the side of the dead soldier's rifle. The gun within his grasp is pointed towards the other U.B.C.S. operatives. "**VECTOR**" fires the gun quickly ending any other soldier's life while the rest that try to run and eliminated by the rest of "**WOLFPACK**".

"All right let's move." says "**HUNK**"

"**HUNK**" and "**WOLFPACK**" proceeded down the stairs to the next floor and upon arriving; more U.B.C.S. mercenaries emerged to combat them. It was here that HUNK ordered Wolfpack to take for cover.

"Put a frag on those troops!" yelled out "**HUNK**"

"My pleasure!" said "**BELTWAY**"

"**BELTWAY**" threw a grenade into a crowd of U.B.C.S. operatives that were still emerging; too bad they would not get the chance to see any action as they all blew apart with the sheer power behind "**BELTWAY's**" grenade.

The other mercenaries were thrown into a daze from the concussive force of the explosion and were easily dealt with by the rest of "**WOLFPACK**".

"**LUPO**" slowly walked towards their destination putting a single shot in the head of the last remaining U.B.C.S.

"**HUNK**!" Command contacted over communications "We just got a location on Dr. Birkin, he just entered his lab. Get in there and obtain those virus samples!"

"Roger command. Proceeding to Birkin's lab." HUNK said aloud as he and Wolfpack proceeded through two large parted open doors and were now going down a hall.

"Stay focused. Birkin has already set up an exchange with the U.S. military. We may run into Special Operatives before this is over." Said "**HUNK**" as everyone continued to move forward. As they were "**HUNK**" ran forward, grabbed a single mercenary from behind, and stabbed him in the chest before throwing him aside.

"Don't forget your training! If they get to close use hand-to-hand combat!" yelled out "**HUNK**" as he moved onto the next operative.

The group proceeded to mow down operative after operative in relatively easy forms. After all of the U.B.C.S. operatives within this room were dealt with it became a clear stretch to Birkin's private lab. At the same time gunfire stops from within another part of the complex signaling Alpha Team has taken care of the rest of the U.B.C.S. operatives. "**WOLFPACK**" and "**HUNK**" proceed down another flight of stairs towards two large metal doors but before they reach them, an alarm sounds.

"Emergency! There has been a security breach. Avoid contact with unauthorized personnel." Said the main computer

"That wasn't us. We are using authorized access. We might have company." Said "**HUNK**"

"Repeat. There has been a security breach. Avoid contact with unauthorized personnel." Said the main computer

"I wonder what they are here for?" said "**FOUR** **EYES**" aloud

""**SPECTRE**" locate the intruders and upload their position to our maps." Said "**LUPO**" as she took quick action to plan against any more possible threats

"Affirmative." Said "**SPECTRE**"

The doors then opened and everyone went down a hall and soon came across a lab meant for other researchers under Birkin's watchful eye. Upon exiting out of that lab they come upon a closed off lab door. Upon the door, it says Dr. William Birkin and waiting in front of it was one of the operatives of Alpha Team.

"It's sheer perfection! So much better than the others. My precious G-Virus, you will shine about the other nine and no one will ever take you away from me!" Dr. Birkin's voice said behind the door.

"**HUNK**" turned to Wolfpack.

"Guard this door. Do not let ANYONE approach." "**HUNK**" said.

"You come with me." HUNK said to one of his Alpha Team operatives.

"Careful sir. I am reading 10 heat signatures behind that door, one of them being Birkin, though the rest are unknown." Said "**SPECTRE**" as he flipped through the different visions on his goggles.

"HUNK" nodded before the two members of Alpha team approached the door. The two proceed inside the lab as the doors close off behind them.

"There he is." The Alpha U.S.S. operative 1 said.

"So you have finally come." Birkin said as he looked over his shoulder toward them.

"Doctor we are here to collect the G-Virus samples." "**HUNK**" said as he lowered his gun and moved slowly toward Birkin.

"Sorry, but I won't just hand over my life's work!" yelled Birkin as he moved backwards but as he moved back he failed to notice an empty can on the floor thus making him slip and hitting a button behind him. Lights began to flare in the room as nine canisters around the room jutted straight up and then rocketed towards holes in the ceiling and sending them to god knows where around the world. As this was, happening the nervous Alpha operative by "**HUNK's**" side became scared and pulled the trigger of his weapon hailing bullets into Birkin who was yelling out in pain. "**HUNK**" put a stop to the fire as quickly as he could but the damage was already done. The bullets riddled the computer behind Birkin messing with whatever was in the previous containers doing god knows what to whatever was inside of them. Into society, they all went to unleashed whatever they contained onto an unsuspecting world.

"Stop it! You'll hit the samples!" "**HUNK**" yelled out as he tried to calm down operative 1.

The operative nodded before lowering his gun and grabbing the case full of samples of not just the G-Virus but also that of the T-Virus. "**HUNK**" walked over to the doctor's counter seeing a single sample of the G-virus and grabbed it. He took notice of the doctor lying against the computer with bullet holes in his bodies and his blood staining the area. If Birkin was not dead then and there then he would be in a couple of minutes. Nothing could save Birkin now.

"That's it alright." Said "**HUNK**" before moving his hand to his communicator

"Command we have the samples." Said "**HUNK**"

"Good job. Were there any complications?" asked command

"There was a misfire, so now Birkin is dead but before he died he pressed a button and released nine capsules. Any idea of what they could be?" asked "**HUNK**"

"I see…this could prove to be problematic but nothing we cannot rectify. After all, we have control of all of the subjects. Now then hurry back with the sample" Said command

"Affirmative command. Heading to the extraction point now." Said "**HUNK**" as he finished pocketing the single sample he found

Outside of the lab, "**WOLFPACK**" is finishing of the remains of Birkin's military escort.

"Fuckin government lapdogs. Hurry up and die for nuthin!" Yells out "**BELTWAY**" as he shoots one of the soldiers full of shotgun shells

Once the soldiers were dealt with, the area was secure "**HUNK**", and Alpha operative 1 rendezvoused with "**WOLFPACK**" at the elevator. As they got there, a roar could be heard throughout the complex.

"Friend of yours?" asked "**VECTOR**"

"I only keep the crazy one around." Said "**HUNK**"

"**HUNK**" along with Alpha and "**WOLFPACK**" leave the area heading up on the elevator. While upon the elevator that was taking them up, "**HUNK**" contacted the rest of Alpha team that was waiting for them.

"Goblin 6 what's your status?" said "**HUNK**" into his communicator

"The upper levels are secured. All above ground escape routes are on lock down. Waiting on you sir." Said Goblin 6

"Copy that." Replied "**HUNK**"

As the elevator reached its destination, everyone broke out into a run as another roar was heard throughout the complex. They eventually met up with the rest of Alpha team but then Alpha team fell back as to regroup their final members as "**WOLFPACK**" moved further ahead towards the exit.

Upon the surface, in a city called Raccoon city, a pod came out of the ground in a small alleyway. Its cover slowly defrosted and etched onto it was "Subject 9". It slowly opened up and smoke spilled out of it. A blonde spikey haired man fell out of the pod. He was butt naked with nothing on him except for a tag on his wrist that said "Subject 009: Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: Codename: FOX. Sadly, for him it would still be a long while before he awakened.

Once Alpha team finished regrouping they moved to catch up with "**WOLFPACK**" only to instead be attacked by a monster that looked strangely like the late Dr. Birkin. As they were attacked, one of the Alpha squad members was knocked into Alpha operative 1 thus knocking the case out of his hands and spilling the contents all over the floor of the sewers that they were currently standing in. The monster continued to trek forward crushing the vials of the T-virus in the process letting its cool liquids spill all over the floor.

"SHOOT IT!" One of the Alpha Team members said firing his machine gun upon the monster

"Eat this you freak!" yelled out a second

"The guns…aren't stopping it!" yelled the third before he met his untimely demise

"What is this thing?" yelled the first one again as he reloaded his gun

""**WOLFPACK**" let's move! Cover me!" "yelled "**HUNK**" as he ran from the monster into a room

Once all of "**WOLFPACK**" was inside, they began to seal the doors.

"Alright close it up." Said "**HUNK**" as he reloaded a new clip into his MP5 having just shot several rounds at the mysterious monster

"This is NOT what we signed up for." Yelled out "**BELTWAY**" as he shoved a crate in front of the door

"Come on don't forget our objective. We are almost out of here!" said "**HUNK**" as he led the team forward and away from the monster

As they continued to run the roars of the monster chasing after them became louder and louder. They could feel it closing in on them.

"Scheisse. Nowhere to run." Said "**BERTHA**" as she could feel a bit of fear creeping up on her

"Don't give up just yet Delta." Said "**LUPO**" as she noticed a sealed door and proceeded to open it

As she did this "**BELTWAY**" threw the rest of "**WOLFPACK**" a set of explosives to line up against the walls. Soon the stomping of the monster became louder and louder, heading in their direction. Once "**LUPO**" opened up the door everyone ran in and turned to see that a mutated William Birkin was the one chasing after them. They figured he must have taken his G-virus to survive thus turning him into a monster dubbed as G-Birkin but they did not have time to observe him as "**BELTWAY**" flipped a switch and set off all of the explosives one by one thus having the ceiling come caving down on the mutated Birkin. Unfortunately for them Birkin dodged the falling debris and grabbed hold of "**HUNK**" and threw him to the side. "**WOLFPACK**" began to fire their weapons at Birkin hoping to kill him or at the very least slow him down enough to get away. While this was, happening "**FOUR** **EYES**" analyzed the data of the virus and determined that Birkin's weak point was the large around eye that had ground along his mutated right arm.

"Aim for the eye on his arm! That is where he is weakest!" she yelled out but no matter how many times they shot Birkin he would just keep coming after them

Eventually the group decided that the best course of action would be to run away from him.

"Move it now!" "**LUPO**" yelled while running to the next door.

"Damn it we can't get away from it!" yelled out "**BERTHA**" as she dodged a swing from the pipe Birkin was using as a weapon. "**SPECTRE**" shot Birkin several times stunning him long enough for "**BERTHA**" to get away. They eventually made their way behind a blast door, which they immediately shut behind them effectively locking G-Birkins out.

"Delta Team, get out of there and regroup with "**HUNK**"!" yelled out command over their communicators

"He is still alive?" said "**FOUR** **EYES**"

"Tch, that bastard wouldn't die so easily from something like that big bastard out there." Said "**VECTOR**"

"Less talking and a lot more moving people." "**LUPO**" said as she rushed towards the next door

They ran through a couple of halls being attacked by a few dogs, which "**BELTWAY**" easily brushed off thanks to his armor. They eventually came upon another long hallway that led down to another door. They began running down the hall and began to turn the corner when G-Birkin burst through the wall knocking everyone to the ground. Seeing Birkin about to attack "**LUPO**", "**BERTHA**" quickly pulled out her enhancement dart gun and shot "**LUPO**" in the neck thus giving her a quick boost of speed and power and she dodged Birkin's assault. The squad stood up and began to fire against Birkin thus giving "**LUPO**" time to escape. They then ran toward the door and began opening it but had to wait as the door slowly went through a series of unlocks. After a couple of minutes of fighting of G-Birkin the door behind them unlocked and they all fled to the end of the hall where "**HUNK**" was waiting for them.

"Come on! Birkin injected himself with the G-virus. There is nothing you can do. Get out of here and make a full report to management." Said "**HUNK**" as he ushered the member of "**WOLFPACK**" into the next room

"The hell you mean?" yelled out "**BELTWAY**" as "**HUNK**" shoved him into the next room

"What about you sir?" "**VECTOR**" asked before he exits

"I lost the sample; I'm going back for it." "**HUNK**" said before pushing "**VECTOR**" in and closing the door.

"**HUNK**" then turned to face the approaching G-Birkin and began firing his weapon. Meanwhile back with the case that held the samples of the G-virus and T-virus, rats were found around the spilled samples with them being infected by the T-Virus. The rats then spread out into the sewers underneath Raccoon and began to spread the T-Virus around thus sealing Raccoon City's fate. Within the just a few days, all of Raccoon City would cease to exist.


	2. Chapter 2

"9/10ths of a Monster"

Chapter 1-2 "Horrors against Humanity"

Ok first off I would like to thank "The Advent 91" for helping me to rekindle my flames as a writer. I read his story called "Naruto's Resident Evil: Raccoon Escape" and I have to say it was amazingly done. Now you might be wondering why I haven't updated my other stories in a long time. You also might be wondering if they were abandoned. Well they aren't abandoned. I wrote up several chapter for them and then someone wiped my drive clean. All my hard work lost. All my idea vanished. It sent me into a funk. Plus college blows and next year I got police academy so things will get pretty tough but I wont lose my fighting spirit! Any way I don't own anything yatta yatta yatta. Please enjoy and please review and keep your chins up because more chapters for my other stories will be rolling out soon enough. But for now I gotta go to sleep seeing as how it is 2:30 in the morning and I gotta go shoot at the range in a few hours. Enjoy!

September 23, 1998 12:35 P.M. / Raccoon City

It was a beautiful and normal day for Raccoon City, as the sky was clear and the people going about their daily business. The Raccoon City Sharks were even playing against the old court thunders in a good old fashion game of American Football. However, some strange things happened to disturb the peace. Within the peaceful homes of innocent civilians, something is heard from within their bathrooms sounding much like something emerging out of water. Several rats could be seen crawling out of their toilets wet and having obvious signs of abnormity such as white eyes and decaying skin. The rats had become infected with the T-Virus thus causing them to spread the infection. The infected rats make their way toward the humans that lay defenseless and unaware of their presence; thus starting one of the most terrible infections of all time. Soon families and friends would be turning against each other as they fight for their very survival.

September 24, 1998 2:26 P.M. / Raccoon City General Hospital

It was now two in the afternoon and a nurse was being called for aid over the intercom. When she arrived, she saw seeing a patient being rolled in upon a hospital table. Though what really stood out was the condition, the patient was in. The condition of his skin was very odd looking as if he had been torn apart. The man looked like he was already dead but somehow was still breathing clinging to what amount of life that he had left.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"We don't know. He was found in the street collapsed looking likes this, his pulse is worsening by the second." The doctor said.

"How long has he been like this?" the nurse asked.

"Almost an hour by our calculations." Said the doctor

They were however too late as the man suddenly gasps for breath while trying to cling on to something before his breathing stops and his arms fall at his sides. The nurse checked for a pulse only to feel none at all. They were gone calling his time of death but before they could another one walked in.

"What's going on today? That's the fifth one and I hear that there are even more over at the stadium!" said the doctor

**September 24, 1998 9:40 P.M. / Raccoon City Alleyway**

A young blond spiky haired man slowly begins to get up as an explosion is heard a few blocks away. Rubbing the back of his head, he stands up only to stumble onto the wall next to him. Leaning against the wall and placing a hand on his knee, the young man shakes off the weariness and begins to look around him. Turning around towards an empty pod the young man slowly walks towards it. As he reaches for the pod, he notices a tag on his left arm. At first, his vision is blurry but then his vision becomes clearer. He began to slowly read the words on the tag. "Subject 009: Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: Codename: FOX. N…N…Nar…Na-ru-to…Naruto…my name is…Naruto. He says to himself aloud. Slowly some of his memory was returning to him but the rest was but a blur.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am 20 years old and I am alone." He says to himself once again. Before looking down at his body and saying "And I am also naked." Turning his head back towards the pod, he inspects it only for him to hit a button and then a light shines out moving up and down as well as side to side as it scans his body.

"Identification confirmed: Subject 009." Said the machine in a ladies voice

"Subject…9? That's me?" said Naruto as he looked back at the tag on his arm

A diagram of his body is then shown on the opened pod door showing him his entire body as well as the three tattoos that lined his body, there was one on each shoulder that said 9 and on his back it said FOX. On the diagram, he also noticed whisker marks on his cheeks. He ran a hand down the screen staring at it for what seemed liked forever.

After a few seconds, the bottom of the pod sprung out and then lifted up showing four cases and a pair of black boots at the very bottom along with a pair of black socks right next to them. Naruto looked down at his feet, moving his toes before looking back up, and grabbed the socks easily sliding them on. He then signed in relief as the cold concrete floor stopped bugging him. He unlocked the case above the boots and saw that it held some tight briefs as well as cargo pants and a dark orange shirt. He grabbed them and placed them on as fast as he could stopping only for a second as he heard moans coming from around the surrounding area. He opened up the next case and opened it to reveal pouches, a belt, several straps, three holsters, and a few gadgets. He did not know why but he knew what they all were and everything that they did. The first thing he grabbed was a belt and looped it around his pants. He then grabbed several pouches and attached them to his new belt. He did the same for the other straps making them go over his body thus securing them to him easily. The straps held a knife holster as well as a gun holster. He then found a radio and attached it to one of the pouches, which seemed to be obviously designed to hold the radio. The microphone itself was attached to a collar, which he placed on his neck. The last two gadgets that were in the case was a keypad that attached to his forearm and the last was a watch for his wrist. Afterwards he attached the last set of straps to his left leg, which held another gun holster. Checking himself over he then nodded to himself as he then opened up the next cases finding two pistols and a knife within. Securing the knife into his new holster and looked at the two guns. One was a samurai edge with the word Kurama etched into the metal. While the other pistol was a U.B.C.S. standard pistol. Not that Naruto knew that yet of course. Both were equipped with a flashlight as well as a laser pointer. However, the Standard had a silencer attached to it. He slipped Kurama (Now the name of the Samurai edge) into his left thigh holster while the Standard (now the name of the U.B.C.S. standard pistol) went into the holster against his torso. Naruto then heard several screams as well as gunfire before turning back to the last case. Opening the last case up Naruto was then greeted to five clips for each of his pistols as well as a pair of black goggles with orange lenses. Naruto grabbed the goggles and noticed that they showed nothing but darkness for a few seconds before the H.U.D. suddenly came to life and a bunch of numbers and letters flew across the screen showing Naruto's codename as well as subject number in the upper left corner. Next to his name, it said the word ACTIVE in big green letters. Under it were 8 other names and numbers going from 8 to 1. Next to the names the word INACTIVE was seen. Naruto has no idea what it meant but figured that he would learn at some point. If anything Naruto at least knew that, eight other people like him somewhere could help him regain his memory. He also saw a map on the lower right with a pulse constantly going out and showing other dots blipping in and out in different colors. A bunch of red dots were slowly moving in his direction while others moved around at fast speeds. Unsure of what to do Naruto looked down at the clips and slipped one into each of his pistols leaving him with four extra magazines for each pistol. He then placed the other one away into his pouches. He then hears what sounds like the sirens of the police approaching and upon appearing, they come to a stop and two cops emerging out the armored vehicle. They were trying to gather survivors nearby the Apple Inn. The two cops took out their handguns then slowly approached the hotel, which had a few "people" walking around half burnt and others even more mortifying looking. When the cops started shouting at the "people", they all stop and look their direction. The cops kept their guns aimed as the people began making their way over all the while making moaning sounds and the cops see all of the blood all over their mouths and their deformed bodies. The "people" slowly made their way toward the two cops, which took steps back obviously frightened. They then see Naruto coming out of an alleyway and demand for him to get on the ground and put his hands upon his head but he ignored them in favor of looking at the other "people" who had red outlines surrounding their bodies. One of the cops ran up towards Naruto and pointed his gun at him seemingly forgetting about the other "people" nearby him. The disfigured people continued on their path towards the cops who just held their guns staring in disbelief. When one got close enough to Naruto and the cop, it lunged forward and managed to get a bite out of the cop's arm, before pushing the cop to the ground. Seeing as the man attacked a police officer in such a way the other cop opens fire and his bullets penetrate into the body of the other people. Naruto stared at the man attacking the cop and his goggles scanned the man. A quick dossier popped up telling him that the man was infected by the T-virus and was now classified as a zombie. Its only weakness was its head. Naruto lifted his head up to see the cop had stopped firing at the zombies. They were all stunned in disbelief as none of the zombies stayed down. The cop reloaded his gun while the zombies continue forward. Naruto decides to take action and takes out his Standard. He takes aim at the zombie on top of the cop in front of him and pulls the trigger. Nothing happens. He pulls the trigger several times until his H.U.D. finally tells him that the safety is on. In the back of his mind, he hits himself upside the head before switching the safety off and firing a bullet into the zombie's skull. Unfortunately, for the cop it was too late as he slowly and painfully died succumbing to the virus's effects. Naruto's H.U.D. then shows a countdown on the dead cop's body and it tells him to attack the cop's head before he rises again. Lifting his pistol back up at the cop that was bitten on the ground, he decides to take aim with his weapon and fires off a single shot. Naruto turns to yell at the other cop but sees four other survivors gathering into the armored car. One of them was another cop who had shaggy brown hair, while a fat old black man had on a security officer's jacket. Another was a girl who wore a waitress outfit. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. The last person was a man in a grey suit with short brown hair. He held a certain air about him that the others did not. Naruto turns his head back to the dead cop and place his gun away only to pick up the dead cops G16. After all, why waste your ammo when not everyone else is using his or hers. Taking the safety off and aiming his new weapon upon the slow approaching zombies and he hits one in its chest area. When the zombie starts to rile about suddenly and he watches as its skin turns red. His H.U.D. then began to scan the red colored zombie and identified it. It now became a Crimson Head and with increased speed and strength came increased durability. It then ran down towards Naruto, hissing aloud hungry for his flesh. The he fires his gun upon the fast approaching Crimson Head; his bullets do not hit its head but it does stumble back very quickly before regaining its bearings and charging at him once again. By the time, the Crimson Head was upon him it slashes its sharpened nails intent on slicing through his neck. To anyone else the Crimson Head seemed to be moving incredibly fast, anyone else would be sure of Naruto's demise but to him the area around the monster seemed to ripple, and the Crimson Head began to move slower and slower. Naruto then quickly (to anyone else) dodges the red colored claw and then dodges another swipe before spinning around and kicking the red beast into one of the walls.

"W-what the hell was that? What did I just do?" Naruto said aloud as the Crimson Head began to stand back up.

It then lunges itself at him but to him it still moved at the same slow pace as before. Naruto then removed the knife from the holster and held it in a reverse grip before taking a step forward and stabbing into the skull of the Crimson Head. It wiggled around flailing its arms before finally crumpling to the floor. Naruto kicked its body away and removed his knife from it before placing the blade away.

"What is going on with me? Who was I?" he said to himself

"Jesus kid come on! Don't just stand there! Get in!" yelled out a cop as everyone else got inside the car.

Once Naruto made his way to the armored car, he noticed that the cop was actually part of S.W.A.T. not that Naruto knew what S.W.A.T. was but it gave him a way to identify what the man was a part of at the very least. Once Naruto got into the car, the cop began to drive away from all of the zombies heading deeper inside Raccoon city.

"Tch. Fancy moves you had there kid. You must have been fighting these things since the beginning huh." Said the cop as he drove around a corner

"Depends…how long has the city been like this?" asked Naruto

"Well I suppose since yesterday but god only knows for how long it truly was." Said the cop as he drove along

"A day huh…I wonder how long I have been sleeping?" Naruto mumbled to himself

"Heh? You say something kid?" asked the officer as he made another turn

"I was wondering where you were taking us?" said Naruto

"Well to a checkpoint before heading out to find more survivors." He said as he drove along

Naruto remained quiet and let his mind drift to try and piece together any more memories that he could. After all, he knew nothing of where he was or what he was even doing here in the first place. The pod obviously recognized him but it held no real marking to identify where he came from. Moreover, with the way he moved and the things he knew how to do made things even more confusing. Naruto wondered if he should have stayed with the pod until something else happened. Then again, he could not help but feel the need to explore his surroundings.

**September 24, 1998 11:32 P.M. / Raccoon City a couple of blocks away from Main Street**

Eventually the armored car stopped in front of a barricade and the cop told everyone to get out. Naruto several complaints of displeasure from being kicked out but ignored them as he hopped out of the car and looked around the area. He noticed several people just lying around doing nothing while the people who rode in the van with him stepped out and began to walk towards a flight of stairs to his left. The cop stopped to look at Naruto and ushered him over to the group.

"Hey kid why don't you join us. We are planning on heading to the police station from here." Said the brown haired cop

"I suppose I could. Maybe you can even help me figure out a few things along the way." Said Naruto as he stretched his arms out

While looking at the cops, Naruto noticed that they were red as well. Does that mean that they are also his enemies? On a side note, everyone else came up with a white outline. They must have been classified as neutral.

"Great! And who knows, maybe we can help with whatever you are looking for. By the way, my name is Kevin Ryman. I work for the Raccoon City Police Department. The hot piece of blonde-haired woman over there is called Cindy Lennox. She is drop dead gorgeous but can be a bit childish at times. The person in the security jacket is named Mark Wilkins. He may seem old but the guy is as fit as a bull. The guy in the suit is named George Hamilton. He is a doctor over at the hospital. We are all regulars over at J's Bar and stuck together once all of this crazy shit started happening. What about you kid? What's your story?" asked Kevin

"M-my story? I don't know. I woke up a little while ago and all I know is that my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am trying to piece together information from there." Said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head

"Oh wow, well just stick with us kid and we will all get through this." Said Mark as he began to walk up the stairs

"Mark! What is taking you so long?" Yelled out Cindy from the top of the stairs as she looked towards the cop while puffing out her cheeks

"Hold your horses cute stuff. I was just grabbing a new recruit." He said as Naruto followed behind him

Naruto ran up after him but stopped as his H.U.D. picked up an item in the window to his right. It was a revolver that was still being grasped within the hand of a dead man. Taking his knife out, Naruto stabbed the arm thus holding it in place before taking the revolver and stashing it in the back of his pants. He then removed his knife from the arm and caught up to the other survivors who seemed to be waiting on him. He waved at them all and they all gave him a smile except for George who just snorted before turning his head and walking away. Naruto didn't know why but he already didn't like George.

"Well come on son, let's get ah movin." Said Mark

Naruto nodded and saw the blonde haired girl giving him a smile as well as a giggle. Everyone hurried off until they came across a bridge. When they looked over the side of it they all gasped as thousands upon thousands of zombies line main street.

"T-there are…so many." Said Cindy

"My god. How are we gonna get through all them bastards?" said Mark as he stared at all the zombies

George just tightened his fist and looked down towards the ground. He felt his spirit crashing down as a wave of hopelessness kicked in.

"Dammit! This is impossible!" yelled Kevin as he slammed his fist onto the rail. His demeanor changed as he saw three cops in the middle of the street trying to plant a bomb. "Look! Down in the streets." He said

They all stared as the cops tried their best to destroy the zombie menace in front of them but the cops were eventually over run with two out of the three cops dying in the process. The third was a fat nerdy type man that ran towards the blockade but could not get through so he ended up crying and shitting his pants.

Shaking themselves out of their stupor Mark yells out for them to go help. Once they run down the steps, they talk to the whimpering cop and ask him how they could help. The cop informs them that his name is Harry and that they were trying to blow up Main Street in hopes that they could stop the infestation before it spread any further. He instructs everyone to collect the detonator parts that were surrounded by the zombies. Everyone nodded at each other before heading towards the oncoming zombies. Mark, Henry and Naruto began to shoot at the oncoming zombies as Cindy and George ran in to grab the separate detonator pieces.

"Ahhh!" yelled Cindy as she fell on her butt with her hands covering her face

A zombie had lunged at Cindy trying to grab her. Luckily, she was clumsy enough to fall to the ground. Before the zombie could make another attempt to grab her, it's head was blown clean off and then she felt an arm grab her and pull her to her feet. She looked up to see Naruto holding her to his body tightly as he fired of several more shots. The G18 he grabbed from the dead cop earlier clicked a few times to signal it was empty. Naruto turned the gun to the side to look into the cartridge and saw that not a single bullet was left within. Naruto threw the gun at a zombie, knocking it over before he hoisted Cindy over his shoulder and ran towards the handle of of the detonator, and picked it up.

"Aaaaahaaaaahaaa!" Cindy screamed out as Naruto ran around with her on his shoulder. She covered her eyes as zombies took swipes at Naruto and her. Eventually she felt he feet touch the ground, so she decided to uncover her face only to see Naruto walking away. Naruto walked up to Henry and handed him the handle of the detonator. Henry smirked and attached the pieces together. They all ran back up the stairs and onto the bridge to get out of the blast range of the soon to come explosions.

"Aaawwwww Yea! Time to go bye bye you freaks!" yelled out Henry as he pressed the button with a huge grin on its face

They waited for a few seconds and nothing happened. Henry kept trying to press the button but still nothing happened. They were all confused until George yelled out "Look! The cable at the detonator is unplugged!"

"Oh no! It must have happened when the zombies broke down the barricade!" yelled out Harry

"Well then what do we do?" asked Cindy

"Someone gotta go plug that sucka back in. Otherwise this will all have just been a waste of time." Says Mark

"But that's suicide! The thing could explode the second it reattaches itself!" yelled out Henry

"Don't forget that whoever does it would have to get past all of those zombies anyway. Its hopeless no matter what happens." Said George

"I'll do it." Said Naruto as he climbed onto the ledge

"What are you crazy!" said Cindy as she stared at Naruto not believing that he would risk his life for them

"Well someone has to do it and I don't know why but I feel as if only I can pull this off." He said as he stared at the oncoming horde below them

"W-wait kid. We can find another way to do this. You don't have to sacrifice yourself for the rest of us!" said Henry as he tried to plea with Naruto

"I am sorry but it was nice meeting you all." Said Naruto as he jumped off the ledge and landed on a zombie, using it as a cushion before crushing its skull beneath his feet

"Boy!" yelled out Mark

"Naruto!" yelled Cindy

"Kid!" yelled Henry

"God dammit. Damn this world." Said George as he watched Naruto run to his death, killing a few zombies every now and again

"I don't know why I am here or what my purpose is but atleast I can say that I helped these people." Naruto says to himself as he reaches the cable

"I only wish I could have figured out my past." He says to himself before plugging the cable in and then a series of explosions go off all throughout the street, there was even one right underneath Naruto and then no one saw him as he vanished and with him so did main street

September 25, 1998 6:15 A.M. / Outside Raccoon City

It was dawn within Raccoon City and U.S. Army units were called and were about to begin evacuating civilians while at the same time setting up barricades around the city's perimeter enforcing a quarantine. They began to erect large walls around the entire city hoping to cut off all chances of escape.

September 25, 1998 6:15 P.M. / Inside Raccoon City, Mall

Naruto woke up to find himself within a mall. Looking up he sees that part of the wall was gone obviously from him being launched through it. He looked out into the street seeing a man outside with a pistol firing upon a zombie. The man fired off his several shots into the chest of the zombie but it just continued forward and then the man shoots the final bullet of his gun grazing the side of the zombie's cheek which ends up unhinging the zombies jaw. The man tries to retreat but fails to do so as a group of zombies grabs him from behind thus ending his life. Naruto looked away from the now dead man and looked towards the sky. Naruto could see that the evening orange sky was falling upon Raccoon City. He had been out for practically a day. Naruto checked his condition looking for any cuts and forming bruises however was shocked as his whole body felt just fine, incredible even. He was lucky that his bones were not broken, or bruised but little did he know was that he was able to heal faster than anyone else can. A normal human being would be bed ridden for more than a few weeks from a crash likes his but this was better for him in the end. He was unsure of what exactly was going on but he was happy to still be alive. His clothes were only slightly charred and had soot covering it. His stomach eventually growled and Naruto realized that he had not eaten since he woke up. Still remembering the necessities of life Naruto decided to look around for anything useful.

Later within the night it seemed to be quiet in the city but you could tell that there was still chaos happening. There were people living but it was slowly being reduced to more zombies and gunfire could still be heard as police officers were fighting the ever-growing zombie hordes but it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere. Civilians were being evacuated to the police station but in hopes of being rescued but in truth this was all a waste for the cops and innocents within were being sabotaged chief Brian Irons. After all, how could you save everyone's life when your very own boss was hunting you?

September 26, 1998 2:40 P.M. / Raccoon City

Within the Raccoon City Police Station two cops were holding down a "man" who was the owner of a restaurant that they thought was going crazy. The "man" kept trying to take a bite out of one of the two officers that were holding him down. They eventually shot him as he showed obvious signs of infection. They were receiving calls of these crazy people stalking within different parts of the city and the situation just seemed to be getting worse. Eventually the U.B.C.S. was dispatched to lend aid and "evacuate" civilians. The U.B.C.S. however was also secretly tasked to gather the data of their bio weapons as well as destroying any incriminating evidence.

Somewhere within the downtown area, teams of U.B.C.S. within a black Humvee were watching as a few cops fought against some Crimson Heads. One of the three cop's fire upon the Crimson Heads back until his gun was empty but it did not seem to have an effect as it turned around and attacked him now biting his neck, both of them falling to the ground. The Crimson Head rips the man's neck away making him bleed out. It was now only two cops left. The Crimson Head charges toward the two remaining cops. However, the cops would not get the chance to fire upon the Crimson Head again as the zombie is suddenly fired upon by a barrage of bullets from another direction.

What was the source of this barrage of bullets? It was from five U.B.C.S. operatives stalking down the alley toward the Crimson Head with their rifles aimed and their bullets piercing the Crimson Head. Three bullets hit the Crimson Head in the head killing it as if falls to the ground dead. The five U.B.C.S. operatives reach the dead Crimson Head and look upon the dead cop. They even took notice that the dead cop was bitten in the neck and knew that soon he would rise up as a zombie.

"Hey thanks gu-"said the cop but never finished as the U.B.C.S. look upon the two remaining cops and riddled them full of bullets.

"Command we have neutralized the threat, three Raccoon Officers down." One of the U.B.C.S. operatives said. One of them that was watching upon the dead cop that was bitten in the neck sees the now zombie bring up its head. The mercenary simply pulls out his sidearm and steps upon the zombie before taking aim down upon it and unleashing a single shot to the head.

"Take care of the rest." Command replied

"Roger that." Said the operatives

September 26, 1998 4:52 P.M. / Outside Raccoon City: Umbrella Command Center

"Uh sir, I am getting a weird message." Said grunt 1

"What kind of message operative?" asked the commander

"Something about a subject 9 being active? It has been going on for a while now." The grunt said

"WHAT! Why has no one informed me about this! Track his position and send in some operatives to acquire the subject! He is of the utmost importance!" Yelled out the Commander

"Right away sir! But we seem to have lost his tracking signal. It was last seen on Main Street before going dead." Said the grunt

"Then reestablish the connection and send in some troops to capture it. The subject must be reacquired at all costs!"

September 26, 1998 7:52 P.M. / Raccoon City near the mall

Two U.S.S. operatives come to a stop and duck behind a parked vehicle. One of the two takes aim with his gun scanning the area looking out for any approaching zombies. The other looked over the vehicle from his crouched position toward mall while bringing two fingers up to his earpiece.

"Command we reached the target's location." U.S.S. operative 1 said.

"Roger that. Proceed into mall, kill anything that gets in your way and retrieve the Subject." Command ordered.

"Roger that Command, over and out." U.S.S. operative 1 said and looked to the other with him motioning his head toward the mall.

They did not kick the door in so that they would not attract zombies or alert SUBJECT 9 as well as anyone or anything within. In fact, if you were to look upon their assault rifles you would see they were equipped with silencers. U.S.S. operative 1 looks to 2 and gives a nod and the two silently precede inside turning on the flashlight on their Assault Rifles but not before closing the front door behind them. Naruto quickly made his way hiding just in time missing the gaze of the two U.S.S. operatives that gently push the front door open, both of them on one knee aiming their guns through the darkened stores. Naruto was not sure why they were here but they had guns on them and it was never smart to jump in front of people with guns.

One of the U.S.S. operatives flashed the light under his gun up towards the pillar where Naruto was hiding behind. His hair poked out from behind the wall.

"Hey come out with your hands up." Said U.S.S. operative 1

Naruto cursed to himself before getting out from behind the pillar he was hiding behind. He looked at the two operatives and wondered who they were.

"So we finally found you subject 9. You can do this either the easy way or the hard way but rest assured subject 9 you will come with us." Said U.S.S. operative 2

Naruto narrowed his eyes before jumping to the side and landing in a store. The operatives opened fire upon Naruto but missed their shots. As they ran towards Naruto's position, they talked into their comms.

"Command we found a subject." U.S.S. operative 1 said.

"Is it subject 9?" asked command as they observed the units

"Affirmative command. The whisker marks make for a positive identification." Said U.S.S. operative 2

"Then retrieve the subject. We have need of him. Do not fail us!" Said command

"Understood command." Said U.S.S. operative 1

"We got him cornered." U.S.S. operative 2 said who was on the floor.

"Let's finish this then." U.S.S. operative 1 said.

They throw smoke grenades into the store and the grenades begin spraying the smoke all over the store.

"Now there is nowhere for him to go." Said U.S.S. operative 2

Little did they know there was a ventilation shaft for one to go through that would open up anywhere else in the mall. As the smoke cleared, they noticed that Naruto was gone and checked around the store only to find no signs of him.

"Hurry and search the top floor while I get the bottom. He has to be around here somewhere." Said U.S.S. operative 1

The U.S.S. operative does as told and heads for the stairs up to the second floor while the other operative that gave the order went to explore the bottom level of the mall. U.S.S. operative 2 proceeded upstairs with caution, his gun aimed because you may never know that a zombie may be in the house. The operative looked into a store while taking aim but saw no one inside and then he looked towards a window next to him and watched as several zombies walked towards the mall.

Naruto then rammed the operative into his side out of nowhere and he was shoved out a window. The U.S.S. operative was caught by surprise and before he could even counter in any way, he was thrown breaking out and through the second story window, the first U.S.S. operative downstairs hearing and the second landing. Naruto looked down upon the U.S.S. operative that broke through the window, the man still conscious below but his gun was gone. The man tried to get back up but the fall had done a lot of damage to his body. Naruto then saw a group of zombies approach the downed U.S.S. operative who reached back for his knife but was too late as the zombie lunges down and bites upon the Umbrella operative's neck. Naruto did not spare another glance upon the man being devoured by the walking corpses, as he had to worry about the other operatives out to get him.

"Son of a bitch he went right past us." The U.S.S. operative said as he saw an open ventilation shaft above the stairs

The U.S.S. operative moves upstairs but as soon as he arrived gunfire came at him from the store to his left. The U.S.S. operative jumped behind the cover of a couch within the store taking cover from Naruto who was standing up to fire his gun from behind the counter within the center of the store. The U.S.S. operative then aims his sidearm over couch firing blindly and Naruto ducks down in time avoiding the bullets. Naruto checks his Standard and sees that he only has one bullet left in it. He then unloads the magazine and throws it at the operative. The last remaining U.S.S. operative was hit in the head; gets furious so he stands up aiming his weapon before him proceeding into the store slowly, finally having Naruto cornered.

"It's over!" The U.S.S. operative said taking aim waiting for Naruto to pop his head out.

Naruto stands up and shoots the guy right in the head of the killing the last U.S.S. operative before he can even pull the trigger of his gun to fire. The U.S.S. operative was standing for a second and then he falls back onto the floor dead. Naruto walks around the counter putting his gun aside atop off it in deciding to take a break. Naruto had succeeded in defeating Umbrella this time preventing them from taking him away. He had no idea why they were after him but he knew that he wouldn't give up without a fight.

XxXxXxXx

**Naruto's Equipment:**

**Weapons:**

**Beretta 92F Modified Samurai Edge (Kurama)**

**The Samurai Edge was a custom made version of the 9mm Beretta 92F created for S.T.A.R.S. It was sold in Kendo's Gun shop, owned by Roberto Kendo, and designed/created by his brother Joseph. It was equipped as a standard handgun by all S.T.A.R.S. members.**

**The Samurai edge has a magazine capacity of 13 rounds but Kurama was modified to hold 15 rounds instead. It has fixed sights and a dotted post. Capable of double-action fire the Samurai edge was also designed to be used in an ambidextrous manner. Not many exist in the world so it is a wonder how or why Naruto has one himself though we hope to find this fact revealed at some point throughout the story.**

**U.B.C.S. Standard Pistol (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service Standard Pistol)**

**The U.B.C.S. standard issue is a handgun that is available for use only by the U.S.S.**

**The standard issue has a 15 round 9mm magazine, doing decent damage, and has a medium fire rate. It is an average pistol that has decent all around stats, but should be replace by a better pistol at some point.**

**Gadgets:**

**Forearm Keypad: is used to remotely control machinery. It is also capable of hacking into computer terminals being able to upload all information into Naruto's goggles.**

**Watch: Can tell time and ?Unknown? other function.**

"**Goggles: pulls up a H.U.D. allowing Naruto to view messages that his keypads sends him as well as able to identify items. Has other hidden functions yet to be revealed.**

**Items:**

**Tag: displays Naruto's name as well as codename.**


End file.
